<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosts Don't Have Birthdays. by CoreCurious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922699">Ghosts Don't Have Birthdays.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreCurious/pseuds/CoreCurious'>CoreCurious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intulogical Ghost au (name to change) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Implied Murder, Logan is a witch, M/M, Remus is a ghost, Witches, birthday fic for remus, but not much happens, skeleton, teen and up for dark themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreCurious/pseuds/CoreCurious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has a surprise for his boo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intulogical Ghost au (name to change) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghosts Don't Have Birthdays.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus, are you here?” Logan inquires to the large abandoned house. Of course he is, Logan knows this; Remus can’t leave.</p><p>He’s standing in the main foyer of the dilapidated structure, waiting for Remus to show himself. </p><p>He knows Remus knows he’s there, Remus can sense anyone who walks on to his property, the question was just for Logan himself; he likes to announce that he’s there, it’s just polite.</p><p>And sometimes Remus get’s a little too caught up in things he’s doing to care about people intruding in his manor.</p><p>The door slams harshly behind Logan and a cackle surrounds him, he rolls his eyes but smirks at the ghosts antics.</p><p>“Remus, I have something for you, if you’d just become corporeal we can start.”</p><p>“Start what?” Remus says excitedly behind Logan, manic grin in place.</p><p>Logan smiles at his boyfriend “ah, there you are I had a feeling.”</p><p>Remus floats over to Logan; a salacious smile replaces the manic one, Remus drags his finger over Logan’s cheek making him shiver from the cold touch.</p><p>“Mmm, I have a feeling too, wanna look further into that with me?”</p><p>Logan leans in and pecks the ghost on the lips, too short for Remus’ liking but what Logan says when he backs away has Remus stock still.</p><p>“Happy birthday.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Happy birthday, it’s your birthday today, and therefore I have something for you.”</p><p>“It’s my birthday? How do you know that, I don’t even remember when that was.”</p><p>Logan adjusts his tie and clears his throat “well, I did some digging to figure out this information.”</p><p>Remus smirks with a quirked eyebrow “legal digging?”</p><p>“Irrelevant” Logan waves off, “what is relevant is my gift.”</p><p>“Oh yea, and what am I receiving?” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. </p><p>“A day out.”</p><p>And Logan stumps him once again.</p><p>“That’s impossible” he shakes his head, floating higher up and flipping onto his back to lounge in the air.</p><p>“It is not in fact impossible for <em>me </em>dear” he adjusts his glasses with a smug expression.</p><p>Remus flips over and letting his arms dangle, “oh yea hot shot witch? What’chu got?”</p><p>Logan pulls a scroll out of his shoulder bag, it’s old looking and it looks like someone tried to burn it.</p><p>“This scroll is an ancient spell that allows the dead to walk the earth for a day once a year, now it does say that it lets <em>all </em>the dead come back, and that would be catastrophic. So I revised it to allow for <em>one</em> ghost to become able to do it.”</p><p>Remus blinks multiple times in awe, “of fuckin course you did, and how did you test this bitch out?”</p><p>“Already dead animals of course, I just need one thing from you.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Some sort of DNA, in your case I would assume bones.”</p><p>“Where’d you get the animals DNA?”</p><p>“Once again irrelevant.”</p><p>Remus smiles widely; god dang he’s so love struck with this man.</p><p>“You want my bone? Follow me~” he once again turns onto his back and floats off into the direction of the cellar, beckoning Logan forwards with wiggling fingers.</p><p>The cellar is dark but as they go down candles start to flare to life in big bursts of green before they settle into the warm orange glow a candle is supposed to emit.</p><p>He’s never been down in the cellar before, the door has always been locked, it doesn’t even have a handle, he’s curious to know what’s down here.</p><p>As he steps off the last stair the room flares with light and he can see the room at large.</p><p>It... it’s a dungeon of some sort.</p><p>“Remus, what exactly am I looking at here?”</p><p>“My secrets” his eyes flash, twisted grin on his face.</p><p>“Right, as much as I really, <em>really </em>want to get into that, there’s too much to unpack there for right now; bones?” </p><p>“Right over there” he points to a large throne like chair, it’s upholstered in green silk, it’s ripped and dirty from the years; but what sits upon the throne is a skeleton; old blood marring the almost white shirt from its collar down.</p><p>Remus floats over to his skeleton and rips his skull off, he then hands it to Logan.</p><p>“You needn't do that, I could have done the ritual right in front of the throne.”</p><p>Remus waves him off “eh then just keep it.”</p><p>Logan looks down at the skull in thought “very well.”</p><p>He takes a cloth out of his bag and wraps the skull up to place it in his bag.</p><p>“I know that look, you already have ideas for that don’tcha?”</p><p>Logan smirks “I do indeed, now let’s get this party started shall we?”</p><p>He steps over equipment and other bones to get to the skeleton, he takes a deep breath with closed eyes and starts to chant.</p><p>Remus doesn’t understand what Logan is saying, or the gestures he’s doing with his hands, but it’s mesmerising; he can’t take his eyes off of the ritual.</p><p>He’s so focused on Logan that he takes an unneeded breath, and when he <em>feels</em> the air in his lungs it startles him, he’s still floating and he can still feel his ghostly powers course through him, but he also feels… more alive.</p><p>Logan stops chanting, he sways with fluttering eyes and Remus doesn’t think twice before lurching forwards to catch Logan before he stumbles to the side.</p><p>“That take a lot outta you?”</p><p>Logan looks up at Remus from the ghosts arms, a soft look on his face as he caresses Remus’ cheek.</p><p>“Without my familiar here yes, but it’s worth it” he says kissing the other being.</p><p>“So, I can… leave the manor for the rest of the day?”</p><p>“For exactly twenty four hours, once the spell wears off you’ll be sent right back here; what would you like to do first?”</p><p> “First? This” Remus says going back down to kiss Logan but with more force to it.</p><p>Logan chuckles as he pulls away, but he grabs Remus’ hand.</p><p>“Come, let’s go.”</p><p>Remus vibrates with excitement, he hasn’t been out of the manor boundaries for so <em>so</em> long, he’s raring to see how much the town has changed with his own eye.</p><p>As they’re walking outside and to the gate Logan stops them “one rule: no magic around mortals, so get your feet on the ground mister.”</p><p>He groans, but that’s fair, people don’t usually float.</p><p>“It’s gonna be weird walking everywhere” he scowls but plants his feet down.</p><p>There’s a lot of questions Logan wants to ask, too many really; but today is about having fun in a whole new world for Remus so he’ll keep his questions to himself.</p><p>For now.</p><p>Logan opens the gate and steps through, Remus seems oddly hesitant but he too walks through with Logan.</p><p>He’s on the other side of the gate.</p><p>
  <em>He’s on the other side of the gate!</em>
</p><p>He whoops and hollers, excitement sparks out of him; literally.</p><p>He jumps up and tightly hugs Logan.</p><p>“Happy birthday” Logan says kissing Remus’ cheek.</p><p>And off they go, to have some birthday fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>